Problem: Brandon is a gardener. He plants $9$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has $10$ irises. How many irises did Brandon plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of irises that Brandon planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of irises planted in each row. The product is $9\text{ rows of irises} \times 10\text{ irises per row}$ $9\text{ rows of irises} \times 10\text{ irises per row} = 90$ irises